Sexy Metabolism
by Grenade
Summary: Erm. Angel explains to Aubrey why he never gains weight whilst eating ice cream twenny fo seven.


**Sexy Metabolism  
>I've been seeing a whole lotta shizz about Angel and his ice-cream obsession on twitter and tumblr so I was like… what the fuckery is up with that? Then I just came up with an idea so I thought I oughta write 'bout it 'fore I forget. I hope it's arlighties… I'll be re-reading and checking it up so that it's flawless, unlike this paragraph. See that pun I made there? Also, why is it that whenever I post something… I find an error in it? Ughksjskdj. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Summer rain is jizztastic, by the way.**

He moaned in utter content as the chocolaty goodness hit his tongue and ran down his throat. He felt the coldness hit the bottom of his pit as he placed the container down onto the tile floor. He sat, legged crossed in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by several different types of ice-cream. He had a spoon snuggly in the palm of his hand as he twisted his body around to see what he should take a bite at.  
>He felt like a child who was let loose in the frozen section of the local supermarket and quite frankly, he liked his childish behaviour.<p>

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" A sudden piece of clothing was pegged at him, startling the Latino.  
>He pulled his familiar shirt that he'd stripped off earlier before staring at his <em>senorita<em>, "Uh…"  
>"Don't 'uh' me! Do you know what time it is?" Aubrey snapped with a rhetorical question. Angel shook his head slowly.<br>She groaned in annoyance as her worn out orbs glanced at the crime scene, "What are you, five? What's with all the ice-cream?"

The VIP averted his attention to the side, the same way a kid does when he knows he's done something bad, "PJs…"  
>"Speak up, boy!" The red-head demanded, clearly pissed off.<br>"Nice PJs." He repeated softly, not daring to look at Aubrey. The contemporary looked down at her current attire before blushing deeply. She only wore a bra and borrowed boxers that belonged to the Puerto Rican. She wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling overly exposed.  
>"It's hot…" She defended. Angel cocked his head to the side, agreeing before tossing his shirt up to her. He still didn't make any eye contact with the female as Aubrey struggled to place the shirt over herself.<p>

Once the Caucasian had it on, she returned to her conceited self, ready to blow up and give _papi chulo_ a lecture.  
>"Want some?" Angel offered before the red-head could continue. She felt taken back a bit as her eyebrows narrowed.<br>Her lips parted to say something but no words came out before sighing. Her eyes rolled at the situation; she found herself descending down to join the VIP on the floor. Angel's brows rose as he brought a spoonful of ice-cream to his lips. He eyed Aubrey in total fascination as she picked up a container, dipping a digit into it.

"So many flavours." She sighed, bringing her finger back up to lick off the ice-cream.  
>"Here, you should try this one." Angel suggested, manoeuvring the spoonful he had away from his lips towards Aubrey's.<br>Her eyes widened for a brief second before she leaned in, taking the spoon into her mouth.  
>Angel still held onto it as her eyes shot a glance up at him.<p>

She moved back, swallowing the sweet sensation, "What's with that expression?" She asked.  
>The VIP wore a flustered emotion across his face as his hand didn't move. Aubrey raised an eyebrow before cautiously pushing Angel's arm down.<br>"Indirect kiss." He absentmindedly said. The contemporary threw her head back with a groan.  
>"You're such a kid!" She sighed, returning her gaze back at the Latino as Angel smiled sheepishly.<p>

"I'm sorry it's just… I'm eating my favourite food with my favourite person, is all." The VIP confessed, causing Aubrey to avert her attention to the side. Was that out of embarrassment? Maybe. But she knew that after words like that being said, awkward silence would erupt.  
>"So, uh…" The red head began, glancing at the Latino, "What I don't get is that you eat all of this junk and yet you don't gain weight."<br>She smoothly recovered from whatever she had felt as her impromptu conversation starter received a chuckle from Angel.  
>"And don't say that you work it all out cause I <em>barely<em> see you hit the gym."

The VIP pondered on what his answer could be because he himself didn't know how he still kept his figure whilst eating ice-cream 24/7. He could chalk it up to fast metabolism but that'd just be too boring. He knew that you can't get away with eating carbs all day and not make your body pay for it.

"I have sexy metabolism." He randomly said after a few seconds of silence.  
>Aubrey choked a bit at that absurd answer, "Okay, what? What on <em>earth<em> is _sexy metabolism?_"  
>"Well… When God created me, he planned to give me a future body where I remained sexy for all eternity."<br>"All eternity? Wow, Angel. How mature of you." The red head sighed, sliding a container of ice-cream towards her.  
>"Mhm, so he built me with a special feature…"<br>"Which is sexy metabolism, I'm guessing?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the stupidity she was hearing from the Latino, "Go on."  
>"And that special feature allows me to eat whatever I want and still remain sexy."<br>"Let's not be conceited here." She sighed, cracking with small laughter.  
>"It's a miracle, <em>mi chica<em>. You can't obtain it though—you gotta be _born _with it." Angel's eyes beamed with excitement.  
>"You're making this all up." The red head accused, stating the obvious. She dipped her finger into the ice-cream before licking it off.<br>"No, I swear to you—it's a _real_ thing! All the celebrities have it." The Latino defended, nodding his head enthusiastically, "Even you."  
>"Excuse me, what?"<p>

Angel pointed at his dance partner with his spoon, "I see you sneaking out back to have a couple of chocolate bars. Don't tell me _you_ hit the gym."  
>"There is catching people in the moment and then there's stalking—you can go to jail for that." Aubrey spoke rather fast, trying to cover up his accusation.<br>"Don't tell me you went _under_?" The Latino leaned it, emphasising on his words.  
>"I would <em>never<em> get liposuction!" She squeaked, throwing her hands up as if to say that she's telling the truth.

"So you have sexy metabolism." The VIP concluded with a smug look on his face.

Aubrey sighed as this was one argument that she couldn't win. She knew it wasn't real though and so did he—but Angel loved it when his _chica_ got all flustered like that. It was a rare sight indeed so when it occurred, he just _had_ to take advantage of it. She smiled as she felt stupid being played for a fool by daddy pimp over there.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" She whispered lightly to herself as she fiddled around with the ends of her hair.  
>"Like I said, I'm eating my favourite food with my favourite person." He replied.<br>"You heard that?" Her voice almost sound panicked as the Latino nodded.  
>She felt her cheeks heat up as her blood boiled, but not in an angry way. Her heart rate elevated as she sighed in an attempt to cool her mind.<p>

"Well… If that's the case then I guess I'll be buying you ice-cream every day."


End file.
